Bring Me Back
by AnonymousAfflictions
Summary: Peeta and Katniss go on a picnic, but they soon find that they are hungry for more than just bread. Rated M for a lemon ;) R & R


**_Read and Review, please._**

_**KPOV**_

As I sat down upon the checkered picnic blanket, I took in my surroundings. We were beside the lake where my father took me as a young girl. That, of course, was years ago. I am now twenty-two years old, living happily with my husband, Peeta Mellark. Throughout the years, he has been so sweet, so dedicated.

Sometimes, I wish I would have met him sooner, but I know that the timing in our lives has been perfect. Absolutely perfect. I watch his glorious body as he lowers himself to the ground, landing with a thump as he jerks to ground, due to his prosthetic leg.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me. _These words ring through my head for some reason, but I do some editing. My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I'm twenty-two years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hated me, but I survived.

The Capitol. I am so glad it's gone. As a child, I hated the Capitol, and everything it stood for. I hated it's leader, President Snow. I am so glad that I was able to see him die, trampled to death by rebels. I am glad that I was able to kill Coin. Glad that I was able to destroy the terrible leadership about to form.

Now I'm free. I'm with Peeta, in District 12, rebuilding the ruins of my child.

Today is the day. It is the day that I escaped from the Hunger Games. The day that I officially became the Mockingjay.

We're celebrating. Celebrating what, exactly? The lives lost, or the lives saved? The battles won, or the battles lost? Because without one, we cannot have the other.

Peeta sees the look on my face, and he calls my name. "Katniss." It sounds like an echo. I know what's happening. my memories are taking over. They're dragging me under the dark waters. "Katniss." I want to return to Peeta. I can see him. I can hear him. I need to touch him. I need him to save me. "Katniss. "

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to my lips, soft, sweet. He knows how to return me to the world. Another kiss. I return it. I wake up to the world. I can see, hear, touch, taste reality. Bittersweet, but then again, everything has been bittersweet.

Back to the real world, Peeta watches me for a moment or two, assessing me, making sure I'm okay. I haven't said a word, but my silence speaks legends.

He places our picnic basket to the side. I wasn't hungry anyways. At least, not for food. I want something else to fill me. I want Peeta. I want his love. I want to know that, out of everything the Capitol has taken from me, I still have someone to love, someone who loves me just as much.

He skims my jaw with his lips, sucking gently on my neck as he travels. "Peeta," I say, his name the faintest of whispers. He brings his lips back to mine, his hands moving to rest on my hips. I crawl on top of him, my knees on either side of his torso as I straddle him, pushing him backwards against the blanket. My lips meet his again, and we kiss, more passionate.

The kiss deepens, and I can feel him hardening underneath me. I gyrate myself against him, and his hips rise. I moan escapes my mouth, and I feel myself getting wet. Peeta slides a hand up my thigh, to rest just under the edge of my skirt, which comes just above my knees. His hand travels higher, and I smirk as his facial expression changes. He realizes that I'm not wearing underwear.

Surprise.

He seems more eager now, and he removes his hand from under my skirt to pull away my shirt, my bra following shortly after, his own shirt getting thrown in the process. I press against him, our chests are flushed against one another, the warmth so tantalizing. I can't wait, and I unbutton his pants, and he pulls away my skirt. I jerk away his underwear, watching as his erection springs free. I think of all the times I have denied him this, and I want to make it up.

I reach down, wrapping a hand around his length. I can put my own needs on hold for the moment.

He moans, his head rolling back at just my touch. I rub my hands up his length, pressing a kiss to his tip, and his hips rise again.

But the metal of his prosthetic leg is pressing harshly against me, and so I pause for a brief moment to remove it. It reminds me of how he lost it, and I can feel the memories returning. But I won't let them drag me under.

I return to Peeta, putting my mouth against his rim, watching in fascination as he moans and squeezes his eyes shut. I suck, lick, tease his tip, smearing precum around with my tongue. I don't like the taste very much, but I've learned that there are worse things in life than bad tastes.

He's swelling around my lips, and he pants out my name. "Katniss," He breathes, "I'm close."

I wait a few seconds, continuing to tease his erection before raising up, sliding his tip against my wet slit. I gently press myself down, moaning at the sensation of him filling me. When my ass is flush with his hips, I gyrate against him again, and we both moan. He was already close, and I am quickly catching up. I am not about to deny myself this pleasure.

I gyrate again, picking up my pace, and Peeta's hips rise with each time, thrusting. Soon we're both moaning, skin rubbing against skin, and I bury my face in his neck as my walls clench around him. I can feel his muscles contracting, and soon his warm seed fills me, and we lay panting together.

I stare into his eyes as the world rights itself once more. I remember what today symbolizes.

Fireworks go off in the now darkening sky, all colors exploding into the sky.

It reminds me of the bombs. The bombs that set me on fire. The bombs that killed Prim.

It reminds me of the loud _boom _that sounded when a tribute stepped off the platform before the games begun.

Memories. Forever, they will haunt me. Haunt all of us.

We have destroyed each other. But now, we can pick up the pieces. We will never be whole again, though. Never.

It is moments like this when I realize our fate.

Oblivion. Nothing more, nothing less. We will all die. But I am going to make this moment last.

I will be with my Peeta for as long as I am allowed to have him. I will cherish him. I won't let the old memories take over my life. I will make new memories, happier memories.

My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I'm twenty-two years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hated me, but I survived.

I am the Mockingjay.

**~AA**


End file.
